Fairy Tale?
by Aninha-chan02
Summary: A grande batalha começa. Quem irá vencer? As vezes em uma guerra não ha lado vencedor... Song-fic com a música Fairy Tale do Shaman. Música e título meio nada a ver. ZELINK Reviews? ó.ò


OLÁ PESSOAS!! \o/

Sam: Pq essa alegria toda? ¬¬

Pq eu estou postando uma fic nova!! n.n

Sam: e?

E nada Sam...

Sam: E?

Dá os créditos logo vai... u.u

Sam: O.K. A série Zelda não pertence a este ser energúmino e sim a um japa lolnante chamado Myamoto. A música Fairy Tale é do Shaman e eu sou do cara q me criou. Créditos a ele. aliais, qm me criou? O.o

Sei lá... u.u

Sam: ¬¬

Boa leitura! n.n

Obs: fic sem betagem.

* * *

Fairy Tale?

Esperando, esperando, esperando. Esperando por ajuda, esperando uma batalha, esperando alguma coisa acontecer.

Trancada em uma cela de ouro, com boa comida, uma boa cama, um armário com os mais belos vestidos, um grande espelho e uma única janela q mostrava o amanhecer estava a princesa Zelda esperando pelo fim daquela guerra inútil.

"Fairy lady, who stands on the walls

(Senhora fada, que se esconde nas paredes)

Life is short and wait is long

(A vida é curta e a espera é longa)

The stars, away, dim with the dawn...

(As estrelas, lá no alto desaparecem com o amanhecer)

Fairy lady, who stands on the walls"

(Senhora fada, que se esconde nas paredes)

A grande batalha iria começar e ela seria uma mera espectadora nessa história. Não poderia fazer nada a não ser esperar e quem sabe voltar para seu lar e finalmente sair daquele mundo de trevas.

- Link... Onde você está?

"Your tale has only begun

(Seu conto acaba de se iniciar)

It comes from far, the Nowhereland

(Começa lá de longe, Na terra de lugar nenhum)

The wind is blowing a sound so well known...

(Onde o vento sopra um som pra lá de conhecido)

Fairy lady, your love is long gone!"

(Senhora fada, seu amor a muito foi embora)

Link estava cansado. Cansado de lutar, cansado de fugir, cansado de matar. Enquanto corria para salvar Zelda ele pensava o quanto ele queria estar em casa, limpo, bem alimentado e embaixo das cobertas de sua cama tendo sonhos tranqüilos. Mas aquela guerra que caiu como uma bomba na sua vida não ia se resolver sozinha... Por Farore, como ele queria largar tudo e partir para um lugar que não lhe traga tantas lembranças!

"Oh darling, hear my soul and heed my cry

(Oh querida, ouça minha alma e cuide do meu choro.)

Cause all my crying may flood a river in my heart"

(Porque todas as minhas lagrimas podem criar um rio em meu coração.)

Queria voltar a infância, quando o maior dos problemas era não ter uma fada ou brigar com Mido para ouvir a história da Great Deku Tree.

"Oh, life is good,

("Oh, a vida é boa,)

Oh, life is good,

("Oh, a vida é boa,)

Oh, life is good...

("Oh, a vida é boa...)

As good as you wish!"

(Tão boa quanto você quer que seja!")

Zelda estava sentada no chão de frente para o espelho observando seu reflexo. Encostou a testa no vidro frio e pensou se o herói do tempo estaria bem, se viria logo ou se não viria nunca e tudo estaria perdido. Conseguia imaginar ele montado no cavalo vindo até Ganondorf para salva-la. Conseguia até escutar o trote do cavalo.

- Mas o que?

A princesa levantou o rosto e olhou para o espelho. Encarou seus olhos azuis e depois os olhos daquele que acabara de entrar no quarto. Estava tão absorta em pensamentos que sequer ouviu a porta se abrir. Observou a figura encostada na porta. Não podia acreditar. Era ele!

- Link- disse sorrindo- LINK!

Entretanto, o misterioso rapaz sorriu de forma irônica e seu olhar estava carregado de malícia. Suas vestes eram negras. Os olhos não eram da cor do céu e sim vermelho sangue. Os cabelos, em vez de dourados como o sol eram brancos como a neve

- Sim e não princesa. Eu não sou o Link que vossa Alteza tanto ama, mas sim o total oposto dele. Vosso amado esta bem aqui.

E dizendo isso, o Link de negro mostro um tipo de bolha. Nela estava a imagem do verdadeiro Link montado em seu cavalo, com os cabelos sendo bagunçados pelo vento e os olhos brilhando, determinados. Mas assim como veio a imagem se foi quando Dark Link estoura a delicada bolha.

- O que você faz aqui?

- Tenho ordens do meu amo para cuidar de você e lhe mostrar toda a luta entre ele e seu amado.

- Para que?

- Para que veja com seus próprios olhos a derrota de Hyrule.

"Pretty lady, the horses are back

(Linda senhora, os cavalos estão de volta)

Bringing joy and happiness

(Trazendo prazer e felicidade)

But all of a sudden the horses are gone

(Mas de repente os cavalos foram embora)

It was only the sound of your heartbeat alone!"

(Eram apenas as batidas do seu coração sozinho!)

- Mais rápido! Mais rápido!- gritava o jovem loiro. Quanto mais rápido ele chegasse a fortaleza do inimigo e derrotasse Ganondorf mais rápido tudo aquilo acabaria. Zelda seria liberta e Hyrule voltaria a ter paz. Ele voltaria a ter paz. Livre daquela guerra e quem sabe do sangue que sujava suas mãos.

"Oh darling, hear my soul and heed my cry

(Oh querida, ouça minha alma e cuide do meu choro.)

Cause all my crying may flood an ocean in my heart"

(Porque todas as minhas lagrimas podem criar um oceano em meu coração.)

E tudo com que teria de preocupar seria em arranjar um jeito para se declarar para a Zelda. Quem sabe se casar com ela? Não, estava sonhando demais. Como uma princesa se casaria com um plebeu? Só em contos de fadas...

"Oh, life is good,

(Oh, a vida é boa,)

Oh, life is good,

(Oh, a vida é boa,)

Oh, life is good...

(Oh, a vida é boa...)

As good as a kiss!"

(Tão boa quanto um beijo!)

Finalmente estava frente a frente com Ganon. Já lutavam há um tempo. Tinha um corte no braço e um ferimento grave no abdome. Ganondorf não estava melhor. Sua perna sangrava muito e ele mancava. Em seu rosto havia um corte feio que ia da sobrancelha a queixo. Respirar estava difícil para Link. Cada vez doía mais e mais. Mas ele não ia perder. Ele não podia perder.

"Oh my darling, now I cannot halt my cries

(Oh minha querida, Agora eu não posso conter meu choro)

My tears have drowned me

(Minhas lágrimas me afogaram)

And I refuse to realise"

(E me recuso a perceber)

Era agora. Link corria de encontro a Ganondorf e este de encontro a Link. Espadas se chocam. Um grito. Dor. Sangue. O garoto abriu os olhos e olhou para o corpo estendido no chão. Morto.

- Acabou. Arg... Finalmente... Acab... Cof, cof!!

Sentiu o gosto metálico na boca e se preocupou. Passou a mão nos lábios e sentiu um líquido viscoso. Uma mistura de saliva e sangue.

"Respire, respire!!"

Apesar de seu cérebro mandar ele respirar, para seu corpo parecia uma tarefa impossível. Tudo o que ele conseguia fazer era ouvir seu coração fraco, cada vez mais fraco.

- Zelda...

"What's left around me, it's all so strange, it's all so dark

(O que resta em minha volta, é tudo tão estranho, é tudo tão escuro)

I'm all alone here

(Estou completamente sozinho aqui)

To mend the pieces of my heart"

(Para juntar os pedaços do meu coração)

Zelda olhava da nova bolha para Dark Link como se quisesse respostas. Este apenas deu ombros e foi embora deixando a porta aberta. Para ele, ela não tinha nenhuma importância. Teve a alegria de ver Ganondorf ser morto e isso bastava. Estava livre afinal. Mas para a princesa aquela luta tinha toda importância do mundo. Hyrule estava salva, mas seu coração se foi junto com o herói.

- Link...

Ela viu tudo. Toda a batalha. Do começo ao fim e ainda se recusava a acreditar.

- Link... Não...

A princesa chorava. Um choro que doía a alma. Apesar de ser um choro silencioso, por dentro seu coração se partia, rasgava, gritava e jamais voltaria a ser como antes. Foram tantos os que tentaram conquistar seu amor, com jóias, vestidos, cavalos e tantas outras coisas, mas somente o garoto de verde conseguiu ganho-lo. Ganha-lo apenas com um sorriso. E agora que tudo acabou e que ela ia se declarar... Ela o vê ser morto. Sem fazer nada. Sem poder fazer nada.

"Little lady, your tale has an end

(Pequena senhora, seu conto tem um fim)

For your love to the skies was sent

(Para o céu, o seu amado foi mandado)

He's turned into sparks that shine with the stars..."

(Ele se transformou em faíscas que brilham com as estrelas...)

Dias se passaram. No cemitério, duas pessoas estavam diante de uma lápide. Uma em pé e outra ajoelhada, com a cabeça baixa. Ambas vestindo negro.

- Princesa sai daí, você precisa comer...

- Para que Impa? Ele não vai voltar...

- Princesa tenho certeza que ele não gostaria de vê-la tão triste... tente superar e seguir com sua vida!

- Não era para ser assim... As princesas não casam com os heróis no final?

- Nem tudo é um conto de fadas Zelda... Mas acho que o Link realmente gostava de te ver sorrindo...

- Impa, onde você acha que ele esta agora?

- Não sei princesa... talvez ele esteja junto de Farore em algum lugar do céu.

- Tomara Impa... Tomara.

- Vamos?

- Pode ir, vou só me despedir.

- Claro. – disse a Sheik se afastando do local.

A loira olhou triste para o túmulo antes de falar:

- Você sabe o quanto eu te amo não é? Pois saiba que, apesar de eu ter que me casar para gerar um herdeiro, você será o único dono do meu coração. Adeus Link, Herói do Tempo.

Ao dar as costas a pedra, uma leve brisa agita os cabelos da princesa fazendo ela sorrir. Por mais bobo que isso parecesse, para Zelda teve um significado mais do que especial. Era como se ele respondesse para ela:

- Também te amo, Zelda...

**Aqui jaz Link**

**Herói do Tempo**

**Possuidor da Master Sword,**

**Da Triforce da coragem**

**E do coração da princesa de Hyrule.**

"And by night he will always be there

(...E à noite ele sempre estará lá)

For his lady to stare

(Para sua cuidar de sua fada)

And thus he's never died."

(E assim ele nunca morrerá)

o.o

Sam: Vc teve coragem de matar o herói da história? o.o

Er... Sim... o.o

Sam: Eles vão te matar... o.o

Eles qm? O.o

Sam: Eles -aponta para os leitores q estão fortemente armados-

O.O

(esta cena foi censurada)

-toda enfaixada e roxa- Certo, matar o Link não é muito saudável... o.x

Mais foi divertido! 8D

Sam: ¬¬

O q? 83

Sam: vc é louca... u.u

Eu sei... Essa fic vai para a Ana(Princess of Twilight) e para a Rah-chan, afinal, eu faço fics de Zelda para vcs!! XD

E isso é tbm um pedido de desculpas a Ana pelo presente tão pequeno... Mal'z u.u

Se bem q eu acho q vc qr me matar por ter matado seu marido... o.o

Sam: Hã? ô.õ

Esquece Sam...

Bjs pessoas e obrigada por ler!! o/

_Reviews? _


End file.
